


Pain

by RoseCathy



Series: Don’t Let Me Go [1]
Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Pain, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1212517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseCathy/pseuds/RoseCathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lister wants to know what Rimmer had in mind for him. A tiny bit of rough/pain play. Series X era, established but new relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain

**Author's Note:**

> I originally envisioned this as part of a much longer work that would explain how this relationship came about. Suffice it to say that there would have been a lot, and I mean a lot, of angst, with Rimmer briefly leaving Red Dwarf. Maybe I’ll get around to it one of these days. As a standalone, I guess this fic is PWP.

Rimmer felt a pair of arms snake around his waist and ease him backwards from the sink. He let out a short, impatient sigh; he had just been about to reach for his razor.

“Hi there,” Lister whispered, dotting soft kisses between Rimmer’s shoulder blades. “I missed you.” His arms tightened around Rimmer as he ground his groin slowly against Rimmer’s backside.

Rimmer sighed again. His annoyance at being interrupted was already leaving him, and part of him felt anxious about that. Was it all right for him to be so pliable, so ready to do anything Lister asked for as soon as he felt his touch? He had dreamt so many times of precisely that, yet in those dreams, Lister had been equally willing, coming undone the moment Rimmer pulled him into his arms. Equally vulnerable. Rimmer didn’t want to be the only vulnerable one.

“I was about to - ” he began stiffly.

“I know.” Lister’s breath warmed his ear. “But I need you.” Firm hands turned Rimmer around; their foreheads came together, and Lister tilted his face up for a kiss. Its conclusion left Rimmer staring into the dark eyes that were alight with lust, but also something else — was it fear? Shyness? Since when was Lister shy? He frowned. “What do you want?” he asked.

Lister cleared his throat softly, then laid his head on Rimmer’s shoulder, arms coming around to hug him tight. “Remember…remember the other night, when you told me about your dream?”

Rimmer’s simulated heart jumped painfully. “Er…which one?” he hedged, even though he knew exactly which one.

“About how you had me…” Lister exhaled slowly. “On the table. Fucking me really hard.” Another exhale. His voice dropped down to a whisper. “Me coming all over your hand.”

Rimmer shook with anticipation. He thought about how often he had had that particular dream, how he would wake up only to find nothing except his own spent cock in his hands, the tears and the stabbing heartache afterwards. And now, here was Lister, offering himself up just like in the dream. No, this was better. In the dreams, it was never clear how the encounter had begun; everything happened in a whirlwind, as if he and Lister had been doing those things for ages, taking them for granted.

“Are you sure?” he ventured. “We haven’t - I mean, you’re not used to - I don’t want to hurt you.” He squeezed his eyes shut against the base desire already threatening to overwhelm him.

Lister lifted his head and gripped the back of Rimmer’s neck, pulling him down for another kiss, then another, then another. Soon, their tongues were dancing around one another, their teeth occasionally nipping at eager lips. It was Lister who managed to break away, pressing their foreheads together again. “Rimmer, please. _Fuck me._ ”

Rimmer couldn’t deny him, not when he was begging like that. Soon he had Lister bent over the table, stripped of his pants, arse raised invitingly. He practically ran to his bunk to retrieve the bottle of lube they had been using; Lister looked over at him, a knowing smile tugging at his lips. Lips that Rimmer had kissed every night in his mind, certain that they would never touch his in reality. He bent awkwardly to give them a quick peck. Oh, he needed this. Just as much as Lister apparently did.

  


Lister let out a pleased sound at Rimmer’s hands caressing his lower body, making the rounds over his abdomen and back before landing gently at his crevice. “Spread your legs a bit more,” Rimmer murmured, and Lister obliged. He felt those fingers at his entrance now, lubricated, making small circles. Then he felt the other hand move on his cock, making it warm and slippery. “You can - nnrgh - you can start - ” he huffed out, and was rewarded with a finger sliding inside him. He knew they couldn’t skip this part, at least not at this early stage in their - how long had they been doing this? Two weeks? It felt like longer. It would have been much longer, except - “Ah! That’s good. Really good…” A second finger made its way inside him, then a third, and he began moaning in earnest. Rimmer was really playing with him now, getting him good and ready for what he’d begged for.

“Dave.” The way Rimmer said his name made him tremble and bite his lip. “Do you want me?”

“Yes.”

  


Rimmer groaned as he pushed into Lister. He tried to hold back, not wanting to hurt his lover (his _lover_ , something inside him repeated with glee), but Lister was impatient. He pushed back, and Rimmer gasped. “Be careful - Lister, I - ” Lister groaned, shook his head and shoved back again, and Rimmer was utterly lost.

When he came back to himself a moment later, he was fucking Lister so hard that his books were sliding off the table, his fist moving roughly up and down on Lister’s cock.

“You feel so good in my hand. So good…” He fought for control, taking in a lungful of air. “Y-you like this? Do you like me pounding into you?” Lister moaned loudly in response, then panted “More…want more.” Another moan. “As hard as you can…I need to come.”

“Yeah? You want to come while I’m fucking you?” He was delirious. That was the only explanation for the words that spilled out of his mouth. “You like it when it hurts? Hurts just a little - oh god, you feel so smegging _good_.”

“I’m so close,” Lister gasped. “I want - please - ” He bucked desperately. “Harder - harder! Please!” His hand joined Rimmer’s on his cock, trying to push himself over the edge. “ _Fuck me_.”

Rimmer obliged. He couldn’t hold on for much longer; he needed to get Lister there before - “I don’t - I can’t - ” In a flash of inspiration, he brought down his free hand hard on Lister’s arse, once, twice, the slaps and corresponding moans spurring him on. “Dave - oh fuck, oh FUCK!” He wasn’t sure who had screamed those words; all he noticed was the hot liquid spurting between his fingers, and then he was there too, finally letting go and emptying himself deep inside Lister, so deep - he heard himself cry out once, twice, and a third time on a drawn-out groan as he came out of his fog.

  


“Rimmer?”

“Mm?”

“Can I get up?”

“Sorry, sorry.” Rimmer disentangled himself from Lister, feeling slightly sick. It had been too much, too soon; he just knew it. Lister would probably never want him again…a hand on his face interrupted his thoughts. He managed to look up, but couldn’t quite meet Lister’s eyes.

“I’m sorry,” he said again. He wanted to kick himself for getting so caught up in the fantasy, for not having the sense to distinguish this from his dreams.

“What do you mean?”

  


Lister felt good, really good. The spanking had been unexpected, but the small jolts of pain, coupled with the roughness of Rimmer’s thrusts, had been what he needed. This time, anyway. It had reminded him of the first time — the slight stinging at his entrance, the ache and the yearning inside him, then the joy of _we’re finally doing this_ and the contentment that had washed over it all. And here was Rimmer apologising.

“Hey.” He pulled his lover (his _lover_ ) into a hug. “I liked it. It felt amazing. Don’t be sorry, man.” He rubbed small circles into Rimmer’s back, willing him to relax.

Rimmer pulled them toward the lower bunk that they’d been sharing for the past few weeks. They collapsed, Lister on top.

“Rimmer…” Lister hesitated. “Arnie…look at me.” He smiled when Rimmer finally dragged his eyes up. Smeg, but the man had beautiful eyes. He momentarily forgot where he was, wanting nothing more than to stare at the green and the brown that swirled together. Then Rimmer broke the spell by blinking and clearing his throat. Chuckling, Lister laid his head on Rimmer’s chest.

“Maybe not _every_ time,” Lister started, then realised he needed to backtrack. “I mean, sometimes we need…different things.” He yawned. His thoughts were dancing out of his reach. “This time, I needed - I needed that. A little pain. For you to control me…just a bit…” He yawned again. “Smeg, I’m so tired.”

“It’s not that I like _hurting_ you,” Rimmer ventured after a beat. “It’s just…I wanted you to enjoy it. You - seemed to enjoy it.” His hand came up to stroke Lister’s hair. “I guess I did as well, but I…I don’t know. I don’t know.”

Lister looked up, a wicked grin forming on his features despite his tiredness. “How about next time, I do you? Then you can see what it’s like.”

Rimmer started slightly at that. It wasn’t as though he hadn’t imagined it. He had dreamt about that too, even experimented a few times with his fingers, frustrated and convinced that it would never happen for real. It was just that he and Lister had happened to begin having sex a certain way, and he had become comfortable with doing it that way, or rather with doing it at all. And yet…

“Have you thought about it?” Lister was now hovering over him, brushing their noses together.

“I - yes.” Rimmer cleared his throat again. “In principle, it would be - ” He didn’t know what it would be. He needed to kiss Lister, so he did, wrapping his arms and legs around the man he still couldn’t quite believe was with him, holding him, kissing him in this - in _their_ bed.

“So, is that a yes?” Lister prompted him when they broke apart.

“Yes,” Rimmer whispered, entranced and exhausted. “Anything you want.”

“All right, then. Next time, I get to have you over the table.”

“I think we should start with something less advanced…”

“If you say so.” Lister aimed a soft kiss at his mouth, but missed by several inches. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Rimmer closed his eyes. He only realised he was crying when a few tears slid down his cheeks. The familiar pain in the region of his light bee made itself known for a few seconds, but it faded away as Lister nuzzled at the the exact spot, replacing it with a new, more pleasant ache. “I love you so much.”


End file.
